L'auteur et le canard
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: Warning Spoilers! So the story of the raven and the prince ended, but what about those they left behind? This is their story, the author and the duck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Tutu fic, please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any of its characters**

* * *

_**Once upon a time a man died. The story he wrote pinned a monster raven and a prince in a eternal battle and tragedy. When the story ceased to progress he brought in a little duck, a duck who cared for the prince above her own interest. Yet, the prince chose another girl for his princess and rode away into the horizon. But this isn't their story, it's the story of the ones the left behind – the knight who abandoned his sword for a pen, and duck turned girl turned princess who gave that up and returned to a duck to save her prince.**_

* * *

Fakir sat in his chair on the dock beside Ahiru's lake as the sun beamed down from above. Months had passed since the monster raven was destroyed and months since Mythos and Rue disappeared from their lives forever. Fakir had long since finished the story of the town, a happy ending giving each of its citizens the freedom to determine their own fates.

A light "quack quack quack" from his left drew his gaze as he watched his Ahiru splash and swim in the lake. Happy as a duck could be.

_All of the stories I can write and all of the things I can make come true, but all I want is to bring you back to me, Ahiru._

Frustrated once again he threw down his paper and quill onto the deck. The noise startled Ahiru and drew her attention up.

"Quack?" _Fakir? _"Qua-quack?" _Is something wrong?_

Standing he walked to the end of the dock and sat down, staring down at Ahiru, who swam to the edge of the dock to be near to him.

"If only I could understand you. To know what you want, so I can write your story. I've given this whole town their happy ending, everyone but you."

Staring up into his gaze, Ahiru saw sadness and longing in the eyes that bore into her soul.

"QUACK!!" _I want to be Ahiru again! _ "Quack quack quack quack" _ I want to be able to dance with everyone again! To be a human girl again._

Ahiru began to choke on the sobs that wracked her little body, as tears swam down her face. He wanted to write her story and she wanted only that so badly, but she couldn't tell him and she couldn't be reborn as Princess Tutu or as Ahiru because that jewel was returned. She gave it up because she had to and she knew it wasn't coming back.

The sobs stopped as Ahiru looked up, Fakir had reached down and pulled her from the water and held her to him. Hugging her and calming her, making the tears stop.

"I know. I promise you, you will get your happy ending."

Placing her back in the water, he stood. "I'm going for a walk and then back to Charon's. Come home whenever you're ready, okay?" Gazing down at her he smiled, a sad but truly genuine smile.

Nodding, Ahiru watched him walk away towards town. As he walked further away a sense of longing seeped into her heart, a feeling she couldn't explain and couldn't describe. It was just there. Shrugging it off as only Ahiru can, she turned and swam around the lake again, enjoying the feeling of being a duck once more.

* * *

_I've written her story a thousand times. It's the only story I can write, and yet it won't come true._

Fakir lost himself in thought as he walked through the streets of the town. Familiar faces waved at him as he walked by and he acknowledged each one as he walked.

"Why can't I bring her back to me?" whispering to himself a question he hoped someone would answer.

Snapping out of his thoughts, a familiar banging sound could be heard in the distance. _Uzura?_

Breaking into a sprint, Fakir rushed towards the sound of his old friend. As the sound grew louder he began to see her in the distance, the small little puppet stood before a tree in the park, hitting her little drum as always.

"FAKIR-zura!"

Stopping before her, he knelt and hugged the little puppet as she smiled and hugged him back. Pulling away he stared and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here? You disappeared months ago, when the story ended."

"Drosselmeyer and I left-zura. We went looking for a new story."

"A new story to meddle with?!"

Uzura's voice changed, as she spoke again. Not the voice of the young, curious little puppet, but the older and wiser Edel-san. "No, to watch. You destroyed his machine, he cannot spin tales anymore"

"Edel-san?"

"Uzura and I are one being, she found my spirit when she entered Drosselmeyer's world and I remained with her."

"So why are you back? Does that mean Drosselmeyer is back as well?!"

"No, he continued moving on. He doesn't like the happy ending you wrote here, he wants drama and tragedy. We came back to help you write your finest story yet."

"My finest story?" Confusion riddled Fakir's features as he stared down at the wise words coming from the small confused puppet.

"Ahiru's story"

"What?! B-but I can't write that story. I've tried before. I, I can't bring her back!"

"That's because it's not just her story Fakir, it's yours too."

The happy chipper voice returned as Edel-san's faded. "Your love-love story!"

Falling backwards as the little puppet blatantly spewed forth those words, his face turned beet red.

"Fakir needs help-zura! Help to write his own story!"

"Help? From who? You?"

"No, no. Not from Uzura or Edel-san -zura. From the Princey and Princessy -zura!" Bouncing up, Uzura began to pound on her little snare drum once again.

"What do you mean? From Mythos and Rue? But they left so long ago. We haven't seen or heard from them in ages. We don't even know where they went."

"Then write them back" Edel-san's voice whispered in the air as Uzura walked on, back towards Charon's house.

_Write them back. But I set them free. How do I write them back?_

Questions swam in his head as he walked home, blindly following the sound of Uzura's drum. His walk was meant to clear his mind, to answer his questions, not to create more.

_Now what do I do?_

* * *

_**So our story ends for today. What awaits us tomorrow? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once upon a time there was a knight destined to give his life to save his prince. Determined to be more than what fate wrote for him, he lived. Casting his sword aside for a greater purpose, he took up a quill pen – the pen that could turn stories into reality and reality into his stories. But when it came time to write the greatest story of his life – **__**her**__** story, he needed help that was long lost. Lost as to what to do, where will he go now?**_

* * *

Entering back into the skies over Kinkan Town, the chariot that carried Rue and Mythos returned. Touching down in front of Charon's house, the pair got out and stared up at the building as Fakir came rushing to the door.

"You came back!"

The normally peaceful eyes of the prince turned cold as Rue transformed into Princess Kraehe. Rushing forward Mythos slammed Fakir back against the building.

"YOU WROTE US BACK!"

"You told us to live our lives! That we'd be free" Raven feather flew at his head.

"You lied! Why are you controlling our lives again!?" Stepping back, Mythos' form transformed back to that of the Raven Prince. Summoning his bladed from raven feathers, Mythos ran forward as Fakir felt the blade glide into his chest.

* * *

Sweat soaked, Fakir bolted upright in bed. Clenching his chest he found no traces of a wound.

"A nightmare." Staring at the little bed in the corner, a smile graced his lips as he saw Ahiru, peacefully sighing/quacking in her sleep.

Silently, he moved to the window and stared out it. Pushing the window open, he grabbed his quill and paper and climbed out of the window onto the roof. Staring up at the starry night sky, and idea struck him. Pulling out his quill he quickly began to write.

"_Staring up at the dark night, the knight whispered out Mythos's name. From the dark starry sky, a light flashed as an ethereal white bird flew down from one of the stars and hovered before the knight. Reaching for a letter he had previously written, the knight placed it into a scroll holster on the back of the bird. Sending the bird forth it flew up and in a flash of light disappeared into the starry sky again, this time in search of the prince and his princess."_

Reaching for a new sheet of paper, Fakir began to write a message to Mythos and Rue. Cursing as he did this and apologizing profusely throughout the letter for asking them to return, he signed the letter and rolled it up.

_Please work._

Staring up at at the night sky he closed his eyes and whispered "Mythos". Looking back up, nothing was happening. Cursing to himself and prepared to tear the letter to shreds, a bright light flashed above him. Glancing up, a white bird landed before him on the roof.

_Did that bird just bow to me? I really must be dreaming._

Beckoning the bird forward, he placed his letter inside the bird's holster. Leaning forward, he whispered to the bird.

"Thank you for coming to me. Now please, hurry to Mythos and Rue"

As he pulled away the bird launched off of the rooftop and disappeared again into the night sky with a flash. Smiling to himself he climbed back into the room and placed his things back onto his desk before climbing back into bed..

_I didn't write them back into the story, I just wrote to them. Whether the come now is up to them. I gave them their free will and I will not take that away._

With a smile, he allowed himself to fall back into deep sleep. This time, full of dreams of his story, not nightmares.

As his breathing leveled out, Ahiru peaked an eye open and watched to make sure he was asleep. Climbing out of bed she silently flew her way onto the desk.

This was her nightly ritual. When Fakir fell back to sleep she would climb onto his desk and read his stories for the town or someone else. Stories full of hope and happiness. The stories gave her hope that maybe one day he would write one for her, and let her return to being a girl.

Staring down at the sheet of paper, she was shocked to see it was so short. He had gone onto the roof for a long time. Reading the paper she barely struggled a quack as the shock washed over her.Staring over at his sleeping form, tears came to her eyes.

_He's contacting Mythos and Rue-chan without telling me? I guess it makes sense, I am only a duck after all._

Silently hopping down from the desk she walked slowly and quietly to the door before turning to send one more look back at him.

_I am only a duck. I can't provide him the company or friendship he requires. It's just like the dream I had before, they'll be back and dancing together and I'll just be a duck floating on a pond._

_Sayonara Fakir._

Silently walking out the door and out of the house, Ahiru cast one last look at the antique shop as she waddled her way to the river and floated her way back to the lake. Not her lake though, that's where he wrote his best stories, to another lake – a lake where her presence won't disturb him.

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the window and fell upon Fakir's face. Stirring in his sleep, he blinked his eyes and stretched as he sat up. Looking over to Ahiru's bed he found it empty.

_That's strange, she usually doesn't wake up this early._

Standing he got dressed and walked downstairs to see if she was down there.

_Morning, noon and night. That girl rules my thoughts._ He chuckled to himself at the thought. Who would have thought the annoyingly persistent girl would be the object of is love and affection.

"Ahiru?"

"Ahiru left-zura"

Patting Uzura on the head he began fixing himself some breakfast.

"When?"

"Shortly after you came down from the roof -zura"

Spinning on his heel, he dropped the milk bottle on the floor as it shattered.

"WHAT?!"

"Ahiru left last night -zura. She just looked back at the house and then walked away."

Cleaning up the mess he made, he forgot all about breakfast as he shot out the door.

"Watch the house Uzura!" he called back as the door closed.

_Where did she go? Why did she leave that late? _

Rushing through the streets the only place he could think to run to was their lake.

_The story! She always reads my story. Kuso. She must have seen that I wrote to Mythos._

Stopping at the lake, pain entered his heart as he saw that she wasn't there.

_Why did she leave? I thought she'd be happy to see them again. Why would she leave me?_

Leaving the lake, he continued to run through the streets of the city, checking everywhere she would go – the garden behind their old school, the park, the abandoned old house, the mill. She was nowhere.

_There's only one place left she could be, but she wouldn't go there. She wouldn't have a reason to, would she? But how would I know? I can't even understand her!_

Rushing towards the city gates he cursed himself as he ran onwards. Leaving the city and rushing through the forest, he saw her. Floating atop the lake of despair. A small, yellow little bird floating atop a black lake.

"Ahiru!"

Ahiru spun in the lake as she heard her name called. Looking towards the shore she saw Fakir running towards the water, tears falling from his eyes.

"AHIRU!!"

Running into the lake Fakir ran towards her and picked her up and held her to him.

_Fakir? What is he doing here?_

"Ahiru, what are you doing here? Why did you leave last night?"

Looking up at the sky, Ahiru realized the sun was starting to set.

_He's been searching all day._

Jumping out of his arms into the water, Ahiru floated before him as tears came to her eyes.

"Quack?" _Why?_

"Come home. Please?"

"Quack?" _What?_

"I know you saw my story. Please, just come home and let me explain. I know I should have told you I was contacting them. It was wrong of me not to tell you, just please come home"

Nodding as tears began to freely flow from her eyes, Ahiru floated to his side. Fakir picked her up and carried her close to himself as he walked out of the lake and back home.

_Home? He wants me at the shop with him? Then why? Why did he contact them?_

Staring up through her tear-filled eyes, she saw Fakir look down at her and smile as he held her tighter.

_She left me. She ran away. I don't know why, but I am going to find a way to fix that. I need to know what she's thinking. I can't lose her._

As the duo neared the antique shop, they saw a carriage perched atop the roof. Stopping in his tracks, Fakir's eyes widened as he saw it. Quickening his pace, Fakir began rushing towards the shop, and if sensing he was coming the door opened and Mythos stepped out.

"Hello you two. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

* * *

_**So our story ends for today. What awaits us tomorrow? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe...?**_

**AN: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Thank you all for your updates so far and again I'm sorry this took so long to get. I hit a major writer's block and then went out of the country for the summer. I will be back in a week, but then I begin training before classes a week later. I will do my best to update soon because I know what it is like to enjoy a story and never get your ending. I promise I will end this story and end it well, I just have to figure out how first :-). Thank you for understanding and for your reviews and favorites. I wouldn't even know I had fans for this story without you and now that I know I do, I will finish it. Please be patient with me as I figure it out and I'm sorry again.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once upon a time there was a duck who dreamed of being a girl. The words could not find their way out of her chest and she was trapped within her true form. Trapped in her form, there she stayed until her heart broke and she could not go on.**_

* * *

The two stood dumbfounded as they stared at the prince standing before them. As they stared, the prince smiled as he stood the the side and his princess walked out the door behind him.

"AHIRU-CHAN!"

Sprinting forward, the princess snatched Ahiru away from Fakir as she hugged her close.

"qu-quack" _Rue-chan._

Tears welled in the little ducks eyes as she sobbed into the chest of her friend. Smiling down at the girls, Rue nodded to the boys as she walked away towards the park to talk to her friend.

The knight and the prince watched as their princesses walked out of sight before turning to observe one another once again. The two stared at one another, and as their eyes locked the two broke into smiles and they embraced one another.

"You came much quicker than I expected."

"Your note said you both needed us. We left immediately."

Pulling apart they smiled again as they walked into their old home together. Sitting down upstairs in Fakir's room, Fakir stared out the window as Mythos closed the door behind them before speaking.

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"I've written everyone's stories. All the stories of the town and wrote them free of stories, free to write their own destinies."

"That's great!" a smile broke out on the prince's face again as he rushed forward. Upon seeing his friend's solemn face, his smile fell. "Then what is the problem?"

"There is one story I can't make come true," turning to the prince, a gasp escaped his lips as he saw the sadness held within Fakir's eyes. "her story. I want her back Mythos, I want Ahiru back."

Tears began to pour down Fakir's face as he stared out the window once again. "I can't write it, I don't have the strength to do this alone. It's not just her story, it's my story as well."

* * *

Leaning down against a tree, Rue rubbed Ahiru's back as the duck continued to sob.

"Ahiru-chan, you're in pain and none of us can understand you. I'm so sorry we cannot. You've given me my happy ending and yet I can't help you." Tears began to well in Rue's eyes as the slowly fell down her cheeks and she leaned in to hold Ahiru tighter.

Staring up, Ahiru saw the pain held her anguish was causing her friend.

"Quack?" _Rue?_

Sitting up Rue placed Ahiru before her as they stared at one another.

"You want to come back to us don't you? The clumsy little girl we all grew to love."

Ahiru merely nodded as more tears came to her eyes.

_Rue-chan understands._

"We'll find a way Ahiru. We'll all bring you back. I promise"

The princess and the duck sat back against the tree and watched the clouds float through the blue sky.

* * *

"Fakir, do you love her?"

Head snapping up, Fakir turned to observe Mythos.

"Is it that obvious?"

Smiling at his friend, Mythos placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She has changed you. And I know you see it too. In order for your story to come true, she has to want it as well. One step at a time, Fakir. Work on bringing her back to the Ahiru we all knew and maybe through that you two will understand one another better."

Nodding, Fakir walked over to his quill and paper and stared down at the blank slate before him. His heart called out to her, as it had once before – when he had written his story for her then.

* * *

"Let's go home, Ahiru. Let us go see your knight." Standing, Rue extended a hand and picked up Ahiru and began carrying them back.

_My knight? _A small quack-ish chuckle escaped Ahiru's lips as the thought came to her mind. _My knight, yeah right. I've always been an annoyance to him, ever since the first time we met._

Images flashed through her mind as she recalled him back then, the callous knight protecting his prince. Calling her worthless and useless.

_But he's changed hasn't he? He's not that knight anymore._

Ahiru allowed her thoughts to calm her as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep – to dream, in Rue's arms.

_Ahiru opened her eyes as she looked up, she saw all of her friends staring down at her. Bright smiles graced their features as she smiled back. Moving to sit up she saw that her wings weren't wings at all, they were arms. She was a girl again! Looking up again she saw Mythos and Fakir turned away and blushing._

_Confusion riddled her features until she looked down again – she was NAKED! Grabbing the nearby blanket, she covered herself as she sat in bed. Regardless of her current condition, a happiness welled in her heart as the realization dawned on her, she was back._

* * *

Fakir's hand flew across the paper as he felt her emotions, as her heart's desire poured out through his pen once again.

The door behind them opened as Rue walked in with a sleeping Ahiru in her arms. Smiling at them, Fakir nodded towards the bed and she walked over and tucked the little duck in under the blanket.

Turning back to his paper, his pen began to fly again.

"_As the little duck dreamed, her heart's greatest desire, the knight who had thrown down his sword turned to her and placed a kiss atop her head before whispering his wish to her sleeping form – to bring her dream to life."_

Turning towards Ahiru, Fakir placed his quill back down on the desk. Approaching her form, he gently sat on the bed beside her. Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the top of her head as Rue gasped and smiled to the side, understanding what she was truly seeing. Placing himself, forehead to forehead with Ahiru, he whispered to her.

"Please come back to me, Ahiru. Return to the form our hearts long for"

As Fakir leaned back, he jumped up as he, Mythos and Rue stared at Ahiru. A bright light engulfed her form. Covering their eyes from the light, the three looked a way for a moment. As the light subsided they all stared down in shock as the form that sat before them was no longer the little duck, but the young girl they had all known.

Ahiru's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at them.

"Oh," she sighed staring up. "Am I still dreaming?"

Smiling Fakir leaned down as he held her left cheek in his right hand.

"No Ahiru, you're not dreaming." Leaning down he closed the distance between them as he gently placed a kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, Ahiru's eyes were wide in shock causing him to chuckle lightly.

"You understand me?!" Looking up all three smiled and nodded in response. Shooting upright in bed, the boys spun as fast as the could and looked away blushing. Perfectly with her dream, Ahiru looked down and saw herself, grabbing the blanket to cover herself up.

_I'm a girl, I'm really a girl. _Tears began to slowly fall down her face again as she laughed and Rue shooed the boys out of the room.

* * *

_**So our story ends for today. What awaits us tomorrow? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe...?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once upon a time there was a duck who became a girl, but this time there is no prince to save. Without a purpose, why is the duck a girl? Can she find a purpose to stay a girl, or will her heart guide her back to the lake?**_

* * *

Fakir and Mythos walked down the stairs, both grinning ear to ear as they heard the two girls laughing and giggling from the room above.

"I knew you could write her story. You saved all of us with your power before, saving her is merely the next step."

"I can't believe it worked. She's come back to us again. Our clumsy little Ahiru."

As the boys sat down across the table from each other, a smile broke out on both of their faces and the both began laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted as Uzura's form hopped onto the table and Edel-san's voice hovered towards them.

"You do realize that Ahiru cannot remain as she is right now."

The smiles fell from the boys' faces as the both immediately turned to gaze upon the puppet. Upset clearly visible on his face, Fakir spoke up first.

"What do you mean 'as she is right now'?"

"When Ahiru-chan became Ahiru first and then had the chance to become Princess Tutu she had a purpose, a goal. She had a reason to be Ahiru and Princess Tutu – Mythos."

"But, Mythos is back now. As is Rue-sama and she has me."

"Does she know that? Er a new reason to be Ahiru-chan or else the duck that lingers in her heart will call her back to the lake and you will not be able to rewrite her back to you no matter how hard you try. Do not let her slip through your fingers."

Edel-san's voice faded once again as Uzura's popped forth to add her two cents. "Tell her that you love-love her!"

Pounding her little snare drum, Uzura hopped off the table and up the stairs to see the girls.

Shock washed over Fakir's face as Edel-san's words sunk in. "I could lose her again? But for good?"

"You won't lose her Fakir. Just tell her how you feel. Give her the reason to stay Ahiru and to stay with you."

"It's not that easy. I was so awful to her when we met her. I don't know how I could tell her. And what if she doesn't return it, if I can't give her a reason she'll be gone regardless. She doesn't have to stay with me, but I want her to be her again, she wants that."

"Fakir, calm down." Mythos interrupted as he reached across the table to shake the other man's shoulders. "You are rambling. Just calm down. You will be able to tell her and it will all be fine. This is your story, let it write itself."

Fakir nodded as Mythos sat back and stood to make tea for the two of them. As the two men sat across from each other drinking their tea the two girls came bouncing down the stairs.

"We're going out!" Rue chirped as the two of them landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Going where?!" Fakir asked as he nervously looked from Ahiru to Rue.

"Ahiru-chan needs some clothes. We're going shopping!"

"Oh, that sounds. Be careful and have fun." Mythos replied as he waved them out the door.

* * *

The girls giggled as they walked down the street, arms full of shopping bags. The pair stopped briefly before their old school as the stared into the gates they passed daily at one time.

"Rue-chan?"

Turning from the school, Rue looked at the now nervous Ahiru before her. "What's wrong Ahiru?"

"Can you teach me to dance? I never learned how to dance point. I never really danced before, it was Princess Tutu. I want to be able to dance well."

"Ahiru, look!" Rue excitedly called as she pointed at a sign before them. The sign was for a ballet dance celebration at the school, kind of like a school dance. It was open to all students and the public. Singles and pairs dances. "How about I teach you to dance for that? You could dance pairs with Fakir-san and I could dance with Mythos. It would be amazing. We could dance two pas de deux side by side. How great would that be?"

"I could never dance a pas de deux. Besides, Fakir would never dance with me. He's so much better, he'd have to carry me through the dance. I'd be an obstacle and a waste like he told me all those days before."

A few tears began to brim in Ahiru's eyes as she spoke. Rue dropped the bags and rushed forward to embrace her friend.

"Shh, Ahiru-chan. Don't think like that. We'll practice and I'll teach you how to dance a pas de deux just like you did as Princess Tutu. And whether or not you can dance like that, Fakir would love to dance with you. He wrote your story so you could come back to us, of course he'd dance with you."

Ahiru's head flew up as her tear-stained face stared up into Rue's hopeful one.

"He wrote a story for me? When?"

"Last night. It's how you returned to us. The story is still in the loft, you can go read it yourself if you want."

Standing tall, Ahiru brushed the tears off her cheeks as she smiled and beamed up Rue.

"Alright! You can teach me how to dance and we'll all go to the show at school. But please don't tell Fakir or Mythos what we're doing. We can practice in the woods at that old brick building."

"Of course Ahiru, but why don't you want the boys knowing?"

"Think of it as a surprise" _I don't want to face Fakir not wanting me to dance with him._

"Well let's hurry home and drop off our bags. Then we can start practicing today!"

The door to the house burst open as the girls rushed in and upstairs, arms full of bags. The guys heard the bags thud on the ground followed closely by the sound of footsteps falling down the stairs again.

"Bye, we'll be back for dinner!" Ahiru called as they rushed towards the door again.

"Don't you want to relax and rest here a bit?" Mythos called out as he watched his friend's face fall once again when the girls announced they were leaving.

"Sorry, we'll be back later!" Ahiru called as she slammed the door closed behind them as she nervously ran forward.

Staring off at the door, Fakir lost himself in thought as all he wanted to do was run after her.

_She left again. Maybe all she wants to do is leave like Mythos and Rue left._

* * *

_**So our story ends for today. What awaits us tomorrow? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe...?**_

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been in training for work for the past week and today is my first day off. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once upon a time there was a clumsy girl with two left feet who dreamed of dancing the pas de deux with her prince, but the prince chose another. Can she find a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet, or is she destined to dance alone atop the lake?**_

* * *

One week had gone by since Ahiru and Rue began their dance lessons and Ahiru was flying through her studies. Her feet hurt her every moment of the day, but to her it was worth it.

Fakir sighed as once again he awoke to find breakfast made and the girls long gone.

"You know my friend, sighing is going to be your only mode of communication soon if you don't watch it." Mythos said as he appeared from the next room.

"Huh?"

"All you've done for the past week is mope about and sigh. Go for a walk, write a story, do something!"

"I just don't know what to do. I brought her back to us and all she does now is run off, and run away."

"Then find her!" Shoving his friend towards the door, Mythos promptly placed Fakir out of his own house.

"How am I supposed to do that? I've searched the town before without any luck."

"Follow your heart, and don't come back until you can stop sighing!" With a grin Mythos closed the door, locking it for good measure as he playfully stuck his tongue out the window at his now banished friend.

Bowing his head in defeat, Fakir stuck his hands into his pockets and trudged off to wander the town once again.

* * *

"Careful Ahiru!" Rue yelled as she watched her friend fall of the building foundation and into the bush below.

A slightly ungraceful oof issued forth from the bush, as two feet flailed in air. Rushing to her friend's side, Rue managed to pull the clumsy duck to her feet.

"I almost had it that time too." Ahiru whined as she sat and nursed her now hurting head.

"Maybe we should take a break. Go to town and grab some lunch?"

"I thought we packed lunch." Ahiru said as she frantically looked around the area.

Pushing the sacks behind the bush, Rue smiled as she replied. "We must have forgotten them. Come on Ahiru, you've been working non-stop for a week. You need a break and lunch is just the ticket!"

Rushing forward she grabbed her friend by the arm and began guiding them back to town. "Great, I knew you'd agree" she stated with a smile beaming from her face.

"Fine, a little break wouldn't hurt anything"

* * *

Noon hit as Fakir rounded yet another corner in town to hear the familiar pounding of a little snare drum. Following the noise, hoping Ahiru was with Uzura, Fakir soon found himself outside his old school.

"Uzura!"

A small head with green hair popped out from around the corner as the little puppet smiled and waved him forward.

"Look Fakir-zura, look what Uzura found!" Pointing to the poster for the dance, the little puppet hopped up and down a smile beaming from her face. "You could tell Ahiru that you love-love her there!"

Flushing at the little puppet's quite public declaration, Fakir read the poster. A smile broke over his face as he turned to stare down at the little puppet.

"You know Uzura, that's a great idea! Have you see Ahiru so I can ask her to go?"

"She's right there!" Uzura called as she pointed at the two girls passing by, ice cream now in hands.

Following the path of the little puppet's drumstick, Fakir saw the girl he had been searching for walking down the street, simply licking an ice cream cone. Heading towards them, he faltered in his step as he noticed her feet.

_She's wearing point shoes? But she never learned to dance point. _

Deciding not to call out to them, he lagged back and decided instead to follow. The two girls lead him out of the town and into the woods, and as he shadowed them his interested began to peak.

Fakir dashed behind a tree as the girls came to a clearing and stood watching from behind the tree as Ahiru took an oh so familiar stance.

_The pas de deux, but she only ever did that as Tutu._

Ahiru, more graceful than she had ever demonstrated before, lifted her arms and began, Rue standing by being her pair in the dance. The two dance beautifully, as Ahiru stumbled here and there, but it wouldn't be her pas de deux any other way. As the two came to a finish, Fakir decided it was time to take his leave, but horribly timed snare drum froze him in his tracks.

The girls spun on their heels and stared at the forest to their side as the little drum got closer and closer. Uzura appeared out of the bushes and stood beside a tree right at the edge of the clearing. Waving at the girls she smiled as she turned and pulled a figure from behind a tree.

Ahiru gasped as she saw Fakir fall from behind the tree and land, sitting, behind Uzura who clapped happily.

"Um Ahiru, maybe you should talk to him." Rue suggested as she grabbed their hidden lunches and rushed off towards the woods "You did well today, we'll continue tomorrow!" she called back as she disappeared into the trees, grabbing Uzura and taking her along.

Fakir stood and stared at the girl before him, yards away still, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ahiru's knees shook as she stood in place, watching him walk slowly towards her. Her nerves got the better of her as she began to fiddle with her hands and blush under his intense gaze.

Fakir finally made it to the abandoned building and stepped up onto the foundation.

_No words. Yeah sure, words escape the writer_ Fakir thought as he chuckled in his own mind. Deciding instead to forgo words, he extended his hand to Ahiru.

Ahiru's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at the hand before her.

_No, I can't dance. I'll fall, I'll make an idiot of myself. What do I do?!_

Nerves getting the better of her, Ahiru opened her mouth to protest and all that escaped her lips was a simple, "QUACK!"

In a flash of light a pile of clothes lay before Fakir and out of the mess a small forlorn duck head popped out.

"...quack..."

* * *

_**So our story ends for today. What awaits us tomorrow? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe...?**_

**AN: I KNOW, I KNOW!! I'm so sorry!! I know how long it has been since I wrote and I can't tell you how sorry I am. My semester has been much worse than I expected and sleep has been a luxury the past few months. I hope you can forgive me! I can't make any promises on the next time I update, but I promise I will update as soon as I can!! Again, SORRY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry! I meant to work more this semester but work and classes just got out of hand. Here it is, a Christmas Present for all of you who were loyal enough to remind me through reviews and by adding my story to alerts and favorites that you want more! Happy Holidays!!**

* * *

_**Once upon a time there was a writer who wrote the story for the one he loves. Unable to put his feelings into words, his love let her doubts consume her and thus returned it so that they could not be together how either of them wished. Can their love win out over the darkness that looms in their hearts or is it forever doomed?**_

* * *

"...quack..." choked out from Ahiru's form as tears poured from her eyes.

Kneeling down before the "woman" he loves, Fakir picked her up and pulled her into his chest. "Shh, I'm sorry. I want to tell you how I feel but I can't find the words." His fists clenched in anger as he continued. "I know it's stupid, I can write a happy ending for everyone, everyone that is" Pulling her away he looked down into her tear-stained ducky little eyes "but us".

_Us?! Did he say us?!_ Ahiru's heart leaped in her chest as she stared up at her knight.

"I tried to write you back to me, but I let you slip away again. I promise you, I will find away to bring you back to me."

Standing, he turned and began walking the two of them home. The silence between them wasn't deafening or painful, it was perfect. Each lost in their own thoughts of what to do to get them back to each other.

_Us... He did say us. Why did I run, why did I get nervous? I have to go back, I have to become Ahiru again!_

_I will bring her back. I don't care what Uzura said, she will come back to me._

* * *

Rue and Mythos jumped to their feet as the door opened and Fakir entered with their Ahiru as a duck once more.

"No! Ahiru, no!" Rue screamed as she rushed forth to grab her friend and hug her. "you were dancing so beautifully. We were all going to the event at the school together, dancing a pair of pas de deux."

"We will." Fakir said as he walked towards the stairs. Turning back it was as if no one was in the room but him and Ahiru "I don't know how, but I will find a way" The door at the top of the stairs closed as the three shook out of their shock.

Ahiru hopped down from Rue's arms and landed gracefully, well gracefully for Ahiru, on the table. Not knowing what else to do, Ahiru hopped down and stood in the open space in the room and began the pas de deux.

_I may only be a duck, I may not be a girl, but I can still dance!_

Knowing the situation was out of their control, Rue and Mythos exited the house together to walk about the town and give the two some space.

* * *

Days passed by with no change. Ahiru was still a duck and the day for the dance had arrived. Ahiru stood in the bedroom staring up at the dresses meant for her and Rue for the evening. Without even meaning to, a sad sigh escaped her lips as her heart fell again.

"I never thought he would rub off on you" Mythos chuckled from the doorway with a smirk.

Confusion riddled Ahiru's face as her head cocked to the side.

"I knew all this sighing of his would somehow make it back to you as well." Walking forward, Mythos seated himself on the bed and stared down at the little duck below. "Get him to the dance tonight Ahiru. Your hearts will find each other one way or another. Dancing brought you together and it will do it again. Trust each other and trust your feelings." Smiling at the little duck, he stood once more and left the room.

_Trust our feelings? But our feelings are what got us into this mess._

Staring at the dresses once more, tears fell from Ahiru's eyes as she rushed from the room and out of the house.

Frantically running down the street in the only way Ahiru could, the tear streamed face of the little duck flew through the town, lost as to where she was running.

Exiting a store, package in hand, Fakir saw the little yellow blur through the alley before him.

_Ahiru? Where is she going?!_ Not wasting any time, he attempted to rush after her, only to be halted by a parade for the school dance that night. _No! Ahiru!!!_

The tears stopped as the duck, panting, finally came to stop. Calming herself and catching her breath, Ahiru lifted her head to see where her little duck feet had taken her.

_Here? Again? Seems fitting._ Taking in her surroundings, Ahiru swam out onto the lake of despair. As the darkness in her heart grew, she sank further into the water. Once beneath the surface, Ahiru began to dance the pas de deux, which only sank her further into despair.

The last little feather disappeared beneath the surface as sapphire blue eyes widened and a little pair of legs rushed towards town.

* * *

Fighting past the parade, Fakir tried once more to find the little duck that held his heart. His hand tightened on the little box he held as his frustration rose.

_Ahiru, where did you go?!_

A small snare drum caught his attention as Fakir saw Uzura rush into view.

"FAKIR-zura!!!!!!! You must save Ahiru-zura!!! Quickly!!"

"Save her? Where is she?" Fakir asked as his heart skipped a beat staring down at the little doll before him.

"She sank. The dark lake, the one she'd been to before. She sank below. Uzura saw her feather sink in."

Without another word, Fakir hurried away and towards the girl he loves.

_Ahiru, please wait for me!_

* * *

Ahiru's feet hit the sand at the bottom of the lake as she danced onward.

_Maybe it's better if I'm gone. Fakir could move on and write himself a better story._

Lost in her own thoughts, Ahiru didn't even hear the sound of the splashing from above.

_AHIRU!!!!!!!!_

Fakir's heart called out to the little duck below as he swam deeper into the lake, determined to save her.

Hearing her name, the duck ceased her dance and looked around her for the source.

_Fakir? Was that you?_

Landing beside her, Fakir reached down and picked Ahiru up and held her to him once more.

_Ahiru, why did you leave? Why are you here?_

_I couldn't come back to you, we both tried. Maybe I can't It's over._

_It's never over as long as we are willing to fight. I have something for you._

Reaching to his pocket, Fakir pulled out a gold necklace with a red heart on it emblazoned with feather wings.

_It's not Tutu's necklace and it may not be a shard of my heart, but it's more. This is my whole heart and I want you to have it if you'll take it. Whether Tutu, Ahiru or how you are now, I won't have you leaving me. My heart belongs to you now matter what form you take._

If possible, Ahiru found a way to cry under water as her eyes glistened and she propelled her form through the loop of the necklace. As the necklace encompassed her form, a bright light issued forth, propelling both figures out of the water and onto the shore beside them.

Wiping the water from his face, Fakir opened his eyes to see Ahiru standing before him as a girl, wearing both his necklace and her normal clothes.

"And mine belongs to you." Rushing forward, Ahiru jumped into Fakir's arms as the two stood in silence.

"I believe we have a dance to attend." Fakir said, breaking the silence. Pulling away, he took her hand and led her away from the lake and towards his home so they could change.

As the two walked away from the lake of despair, a fog formed engulfing the lake and taking it away, forever.

* * *

"Poor Fakir and Ahiru-chan" Rue whispered as she stood beside her prince at the school grounds.

"They'll find their way. Just have faith."

A teacher stepped onto the stage as the drew the attention of the entire dance. "Now for your pleasure, we have a special dance for all of you. A very special pas de deux."

"Come on Rue, even without the other two we must still dance."

Taking his princess' hand, Mythos led them to the stage and prepared to begin. Pausing as the music started, the teacher looked up at them confused as the opening looped once more.

"Waiting for us?" Fakir whispered as he and Ahiru stood beside them, smiles beaming from their faces.

"Ahiru!" Rue rushed forward and embraced her friend, a smile plastering her face as well.

"Well, I believe they are waiting for our pair of pas de deux." Mythos interrupted as the group smiled once more and took their positions.

And so they danced their pas de deux, Mythos in his prince clothes and Rue in her princess clothes. Beside them danced their knight and his princess, Fakir in clothes similar to Mythos darker shades and without the crown and Ahiru garbed once more as Tutu.

The pairs danced on into the night and onto many more pages of their story to come. Their story was written and so it shall be the princesses found their princes in both a prince and his knight.

* * *

_**Once upon a time a man died and the story he had spun should have ended in extraordinary tragedy. However, the story turned out to have a happy ending for all. The reason for that ending was one little duck that the man himself called into the story and the knight that wrote her story.**_

**AN: There it is. Not quite exactly how I wanted it to get to that ending, but it made it right? I'm sorry if the style is slightly off from what it was before, I tried by best to reintegrate myself into the story again. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
